Sweet Dreams
by missylynn99
Summary: Our fate had already been decided. We were to be star-crossed lovers; nothing could bring us together and nothing would ever be strong enough to tear us apart. Like magnets, we attracted and repelled each other at the same time, almost tearing ourselves in two in the process. But it was a pleasurable pain, one we welcomed gladly, if it meant we could be together,


**I do not own The House of Night series. I want to, because then, that sexy dark angel Kalona would be mine. ;) Since I don't, I will simply put him together with Zoey. BTW, this is set sometime after when the entire series is over and Zoey would be living her vampyer life and all of the drama in the series has ended and Kalona has been "delt with". I'm only on Tempted right now, so I don't know how the series goes past that point. Please don't spoil the ending for the series for me! Warning, rated at the higher end of the T scale. With out further ado, I give you the story!**

I opened my eyes to the all-too familiar castle-island, aglow with its radiant and tropical beauty. I braced myself, mentally preparing to hurl myself off of the steep, jagged cliff again, just like the last time I visited this dark paradise.

He was completely silent. The yearning in my soul was the only way I was aware of his presence. I turned, once again preparing my self for the worst. I thought I had delt with him once and for all, but apparently, I was wrong.

What I saw utterly shocked me; he stood there, in all of his dark and terrible beauty, with pure white wings glistening with flecks of metallic gold that sparkled and cast rainbows in the sunlight.

"My love, my A-ya, _mon amour, _my perfect goddess." he moaned "why must you taunt me so? I am banished, eternally cast away from your physical presence, unless it be your will I return. Yet your soul still cries out for me, drawing me to my most exquisite torture. You call my soul, while my being remains bound to my forsaken heaven I am now forced to call home. Why, my precious A-ya, do you torment me so?"

"Your wings..." I murmured. I was barely able to find my voice to speak; I was already being lost in his hypnotic presence. My draw to him felt stronger than ever, calling me comfort this heart-broken angel, who held no trace of his former darkness.

"They changed the moment I returned to that wretched Eden. I long only to be with you. Why do you refuse my offer to join me?"

The pain in his voice was almost tangible, and it washed over me in suffocating waves. Somehow, I managed to pull myself together while A-ya sobbed wordlessly in a lonely corner of my mind.

"I am not an immortal. I could never truly be with you in heaven, and to be here you would have to fall once again, allowing greed darkness into your heart again. Your wings would turn black. I would never be enough for you on earth. You are not a creature meant to walk the earth; its why you are so insatiable there." I vaguely remembered A-ya saying something similar while she ensnared Kalona below the ground. "Even if I would join you, I couldn't leave everyone behind."

"I would do it for you, if I could . Just let me show you what I could give to you, if you were my queen." He begged mournfully. Sorrow plaged his heart and voice, and images flashed before my eyes before I could respond.

I saw myself wearing a dress seemingly made of liquid shadow and studded with frozen starlight as I clung to Kalona while we slow danced on the beach. Then we were in a bedroom. Candles softly lit the room with romantic orange light and we were tangled together as pleasure like I never thought was possible filled my every sense. Another one flashes by; he held me tight as we soared through a soft, cloud wonderland.

"I can't." My voice was no more than a hoarse whisper. "I am high priestess; I cannot abandon my people."

He took a step closer, pulling me into his embrace and folded his velvet wings around us, just like he had done for all of those centuries we spent below the ground.

" I will visit you in your dreams then, my _a-si-u-le-e-hu." _He whispered in my ear. "Where we can always be together."

The tears that were pouring down my cheeks belonged to the both of us, and I sobbed while my once-fallen angel gave me solance in his arms.

Our fate had already been decided. We were to be star-crossed lovers; nothing could bring us together and nothing would ever be strong enough to tear us apart. Like magnets, we attracted and repelled each other at the same time, almost tearing ourselves in two in the process. But it was a pleasurable pain, one we welcomed gladly, if it meant we could be together, even if only in my dreams.

* * *

**YAY! I really like how that turned out. I think I managed to balance the romance with the angst. I just love this couple! Zolona (or would it be Koey?) is my newest ship, and I am obsessed. HoN has become my newest obsession. I just started reading last week and I'm already on tempted. There are so few Zalona stories that I had to write one. **

**I used some foreign language, so here are the translations:**

**mon amour- my love; its i****n French**

**_a-si-u-le-e-hu- _soulmate; I think it's Cherokee, but I'm not sure if that's the actual word for soul mate. It's what it's supposed to be, anyways.**

**Before I get a ton of comments about it, I think that Kalona's black wings represents his evil and how he had fallen, so I made his wings white in the story to show he is "good". I hope you enjoyed it, an as always, please review!**


End file.
